¿Tienes algun problema conmigo?
by aoi akiko-chan
Summary: Asi que en este momento me encuentro en la estancia de mi casa, sentada justo al frente, y a solas, con el dueño de esos ojos negros que me miran fijamente... - ¿T-tienes algún problema conmigo?...
1. POV Hinata

**Los personajes no me pertenecen... son de Masashi Kishimoto...**

**C**ontado por Hinata x)...

* * *

><p>¿Por qué causa, motivo, razón o circunstancia mi primo demora tanto? Han pasado alrededor de 10 o 15 minutos desde que le avise que <em>él <em>había llegado para que salieran, dijo que no tardaba en bajar, pero aun sigue arriba. Asi que en este momento me encuentro en la estancia de mi casa, sentada justo al frente, y a solas, con el dueño de esos ojos negros que me miran fijamente, logrando intimidarme y ponerme nerviosa. Como quisiera que dejara de hacerlo, dejar de sentir esta sensación en mi estomago y el calor en mi rostro. Quisiera salir corriendo y subir hasta mi habitación solo para alejar de mí esta sensación… aunque supongo que no sería muy cortes hacerlo y dejarlo solo, ¿cierto?

- Etto… Neji-niisan está tardando… tal vez…

-Hmp… no me molesta… no tengo prisa.

Bien, intente zafarme de la situación… pero no funciono… y él… sigue mirándome asi… es… es… frustrante ¿Por qué no deja de hacerlo? Esa mirada tan… tan… tan penetrante y… fascinante… ¡Q-quiero decir… d-desesperante! ¡Ahh! ¿Pero qué cosas piensas Hinata? Es perturbador el hecho de que no me quite la mirada, es como… si quisiera leer mis pensamientos. ¡¿Por qué lo hace? Siento como mis mejillas arden y bajo mi cabeza jugando con mis dedos. Tan distinto a mí, él puede mirarme fijamente como si nada, como si fuera lo más común… mientras que yo… ni siquiera le puedo sostener la mirada. Se enfoca en mi rostro… pero… ¿Por qué?

- S-Sasuke-san ¿Pasa algo? ¿T-tengo algo en mi cara?

- No…

¡Sonrío! Después de negar puso esa sonrisa de lado, que parece de arrogancia, tan característica en él. Parece divertirle el verme sonrojar a tal punto que parezco un tomate, y como bajo la mirada hacia mis dedos mientras juego con ellos, signo de que me pongo nerviosa. ¿Acaso le gusta verme asi… nerviosa? Y es que me mira tan profunda y acusativamente, como si me culpara de algo… sin embargo no recuerdo haberle hecho nada… al menos eso creo.

Me estoy desesperando. Han pasado alrededor de otros 5 minutos, que me parecen eternos. Me estoy cansando de que no me deje de observar de esa manera… de… tener todas estas preguntas sin respuesta en mi cabeza… pero no más… ¡Ya no más!

- ¿T-tienes algún problema conmigo? – mi tono sonó algo molesto al hacer esa pregunta, pero… es solo porque ya no soporto la duda.

- Si… - volvió a sonreír de esa manera tan arrogante que tiene… un momento… ¿Dijo que si?

- ¿C-cuál?

- Que me estas enamorando…

* * *

><p>Mujaja... regalo dedicado a la amiga que me influecio para que leyera fanfics... y me meti tanto que ahora hasta los escribo xD!<p>

espero que les haya gustado, fue escrito en la escuela producto de una frase que lei xD... eeeen fin^^... **¿merece review ^^!**

Si, si, ya se que van a decir algunas personas "¿No la habías subido ya ¬_¬?" pues si, ya la había subido, y me emocionaron tantos reviews que tuve. Eso de que me pidieran un siguiente cap me hizo que me volara hasta los cielos xD. Lamentablemente la borre :|... ¿Por que? simple... aun no se verdaderamente la razon ._., me pedían un tercer capitulo, pero no lo podía hacer, porque me distraía, tenia escuela, tarea, y cuando tenia tiempo me concentraba en otras cosas (Inner: ver anime, doramas, leer ¬_¬) lo que sea, pero ahora si, esto tendrá un tercer capitulo ^^! y ahora si, ya me eche mucho verbo xD... **¿review para reanimarme y contentarme y no sentirme mal por los que se me fueron **T~T**? **


	2. POV Sasuke

**Los personajes no me pertenecen... son de Masashi Kishimoto...**

Bueno, para las personas que me habían pedido continuación... no es exactamente una "continuación", es lo mismo pero desde el punto de Sasuke.

**N**arrado por Sasuke.

* * *

><p>Neji se está demorando demasiado, fácil han pasado 10 minutos desde que estoy aquí. Hinata fue a avisarle mi llegada y dijo que bajaría en un instante. Al regresar ella prefirió quedarse junto conmigo en la estancia mientras lo espero, sentada en un sofá, justo al frente mío. Por alguna razón la estoy mirando fijamente… ella esta sonrojada… no puedo dejar de observarla… ¿Por qué?<p>

- Etto… Neji-niisan está tardando… tal vez…

-Hmp… no me molesta… no tengo prisa.

De verdad en este momento no me molesta, quizá el estar a solas con ella hace que no me importe la demora por parte de su primo. Continúo mirándola de forma fija, ella se sonroja, de tal manera que parece estar del color de una cereza, ¿Qué tanto pensara que esta tan callada? Inclino la cabeza, bajando la mirada hacia sus dedos, con los que se encuentra jugando, una manía tan típica en ella. Empiezo a observar detenidamente cada detalle de su rostro. El rojizo de sus mejillas, su nariz, sus labios… sus ojos… los cuales son de un color tan distinto al de los míos, exactamente todo lo opuesto.

- S-Sasuke-san ¿Pasa algo? ¿T-tengo algo en mi cara?

- No…

Jaja… estoy sonriendo, a mi manera claro, y es que me parece algo cómico su pensamiento. ¿Cree que la miraba así porque tenía algo en su bello rostro? Momento… ¿Acaso dije "bello"? ¿Pero qué demonios dices Uchiha Sasuke? Hmp…Ella tiene la culpa. Solo ella puede lograr que yo mismo piense forma extraña, que tenga esta extraña sensación dentro de mi estomago… pero… ¿Por qué?

5 minutos más han pasado… y creo que he descubierto el por qué de cómo me siento… el que no pueda dejar de mirarla, el que piense que se ve tierna cuando se sonroja y juega con sus dedos también es causa de ello.

- ¿T-tienes algún problema conmigo? – sonó ligeramente molesta.

- Si… - siento como una sonrisa se vuelve a posicionar en mis labios al ver su reacción, ver como la sorprendía la respuesta que di a su pregunta, sin embargo pienso decir la verdad… es molesto tener _esto _que descubrí guardado.

- ¿C-cuál?

- Que me estas enamorando…

* * *

><p><strong>¿REVIEWS ^^?<strong>


	3. ¿Problema resuelto?

**Los personajes no me pertenecen... son de Masashi Kishimoto...**

_-pensamiento de Hinata-_

_-pensamiento de Sasuke-_

* * *

><p><em>¿Qué dijo?<em>

_Lo dije…_

- ¿Q-qué d-dijiste? – pregunto atónita Hinata.

- Lo que oíste – respondió Sasuke como si nada.

- ¿L-lo que oí?

- Si. O… ¿Prefieres qué te muestre para que entiendas mejor?

- ¿A-a-a que t-te refieres?

Sasuke se fue acercando lentamente hacia Hinata, lo cual provoco en ella un sonrojo de gran tamaño en su rostro. Se acercaba cada vez más hasta quedar, quizá, a un par de centímetros de su cara, en especial, de su boca. A pesar de la cercanía, ella no se alejaba, ni siquiera hacía el intento. Estaba a punto de desaparecer el espacio entre ellos cuando…

- Lamento la tardanza. Surgió un improviso y… – Neji, quien bajaba en ese momento disculpándose por la demora, callo de pronto al ver la escena que tenia frente a sus ojos. Uchiha Sasuke a escasos centímetros del rostro de su prima y ella totalmente roja.

- ¡N-Neji-niisan! – grito sorprendida y nerviosa.

- ¿Interrumpo algo? – pregunto Neji ante lo antes visto.

- _Si _

- Para n-nada.

- Si tú dices – respondió a su prima con un tono que decía "no te creo nada" – Sasuke, lamento decirte que no podre salir hoy, ha surgido algo y…

- No hay problema – interrumpió el Uchiha.

- Te acompaño a la salida.

- Asi está bien, Neji. Ve con tu improviso. – dijo con una media sonrisa. El Hyuga dio una leve reverencia, media vuelta, y retomo su anterior camino – Hinata, ¿me acompañas? – pregunto de pronto alterando a la única persona que se había quedado a su lado.

- ¡¿Q-qué? ¿Yo?

- ¿Alguien más que se llame así?

Caminaron juntos desde la estancia hacía la dirección en la que se encontraba la salida de aquella gran casa.

- _¿Qué fue eso que estuvo a punto de pasar? ¿Qué tal si Neji-niisan no hubiera llegado en ese preciso momento?_

- Llegamos – por ir tan sumergida en sus pensamientos Hinata no se dio cuenta del hecho de que habían llegado a la salida, ni de que el Uchiha se lo hubiera avisado – ¿Hinata?

- ¿Eh? Lo siento. Me distraje un poco – se disculpo bajando la mirada y jugando tan típicamente con sus dedos – te veré en otra ocasión. Hasta luego, Sasuke.

Había dado media vuelta para poder regresar sobre sus pasos lo más rápidamente. Quería alejarse de Sasuke lo más pronto posible. Pero, antes de que eso le fuera permitido, fue tomada ligeramente de un brazo obligándola a girar de vuelta, quedando frente a frente con aquellos ojos que se encontraban mirándola fijamente.

- ¿Así de seca la despedida?

- S-Sasuke…

Y antes de que pudiera decir o hacer otra cosa, se dio cuenta de que Sasuke la había callado de una manera muy sutil, colocando sobre sus labios los suyos, en un pequeño, pero dulce beso. Ante esto Hinata se quedo con los ojos abiertos bastante sorprendida. De pronto, Sasuke se separo de ella con una media sonrisa (la típica) en sus labios.

- Hasta luego, Hinata.

Se despidió de ella alejándose poco a poco, hasta desaparecer por la salida, dejando a la Hyuga con la cara muy roja y con una expresión de sorpresa mezclada con vergüenza. Se llevo la yema de sus dedos a la boca, justo en la parte donde anteriormente se habían encontrado los de él.

- Sasuke… creo que tengo el mismo problema que tú. Me estas enamorando.

* * *

><p>POR FIN! 3 años despues xD, ok no xD, pero bastante tiempo si fue, y hoy me inspire a terminarlo gracias a la ayuda que me dieron unos compañeros y sus "compañerismos". También, gracias a la amiga influenciadora xD (si Akira, tu ¬u¬) y a las amigas que yo influi ^u^ (Yukii y Tsuki :D!)! Gracias a las personas que lo leyeron, a las que lo habian leído anteriormente y aun asi leyeron otra vez esta (o solo el ultimo cap) y a las nuevas que también lo leyeron... espero realmente que le haya gustado, me esforcé mucho en él :)! hasta deje de ver mi dorama xD...<p>

eeeeeeeeeeen fin C:! ¿Qué dicen? **¿Merezco review ^^?**


End file.
